Opening sequence
The opening sequence is traditionally played before every episode of Total Drama. Chris usually recaps the previous episode first and then the theme song begins. It is played to the tune of I Wanna Be Famous by Graeme Cornies and Dawna Toews. In Total Drama All-Stars and Total Drama: Pahkitew Island the theme song is shortened, and cuts off most of the words. Lyrics Full version (seasons 1-4) Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine, You guys are on my mind. You asked me what I wanted to be And now I think the answer is plain to see, I wanna be famous. I wanna live close to the sun, Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day. Cause, I wanna be famous! Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous ''(''Whistling in tune) Erin's Total Magical Adventure Trivia *Most of the opening sequences of each season foreshadow several important events to come in the series: **'Total Drama Island:' Owen is the first contestant seen and also a finalist, Bridgette and Geoff's attraction towards each another, DJ having unfortunate incidents involving animals, Courtney and Duncan's love/hate relationship, Heather and Leshawna's conflict, Lindsay experiencing an unexpected turn of events, Ezekiel and Noah being the first contestants voted off of their teams, Katie and Sadie being attracted to Justin, Gwen and Trent's eventual relationship, and Cody butting in. **'Total Drama Action:' Courtney's eventual debut, DJ's alliance with Chef Hatchet, Justin being a pain magnet and damaging his looks, a "technical misfire" tied to Lindsay, and Geoff and Bridgette hosting the Total Drama Action Aftermath show after their elimination. **'Total Drama World Tour:' The main love triangle, Lindsay trying to remember who Tyler is, Alejandro and Heather's attraction to each other, Ezekiel hiding from the contestants as a stowaway, Sierra's attraction to Cody, Heather and Courtney's conflict, and DJ's terrible curse. **'Total Drama: Revenge of the Island:' Cameron replaces Owen in the lake (hinting at him being a finalist), B coming up with ingenious inventions, Jo's conflicts with Cameron and Brick, Mike having alternate personalities, Scott's conflicts with Lightning, MIke, Zoey, and Fang, Staci replaces Ezekiel and Noah (indicating her early elimination), Anne Maria's habit of spraying her hair, Sam's affiliation with his Sam's GameGuy and his mishap with Sasquatchanakwa, Chris disturbing Dakota while the paparazzi are taking pictures of her, Mike and Zoey's eventual relationship, and the symbol of elimination, the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom. **'Total Drama: Pahkitew Island:' Scuba Bear's eventual appearance, Chris being annoyed by Topher, Samey plucking berries for her team, Amy bullying Samey, Rodney's affection towards girls, Ella's singing and friendship with animals, Ella's one-sided conflict with Sugar, Jasmine and Shawn's eventual relationship, Dave's annoyance at his team (in particular Beardo and Leonard), Scarlett's villainous friendship with Max, and Shawn's fear of zombies. **'Erin's Total Magical Adventure:' Selene having alternate personalities, the main love triangle, **'Erin's Total Magical Realms:' Amber's "attraction" to Carter, Amy and Delilah's conflict, Ivan's attraction to Kaylie, Wataru's powers and attraction to Ella, *The Total Drama Island opening sequence is the only one in which some of the contestants in the final group shot have their backs to the camera. *For the first five theme songs, a contestant is shown swimming in the water. In the first three openings it is Owen, for the final two it is Cameron, (with Sierra, Heather, Scott and Sam also present in Total Drama All-Stars). **Coincidentally Owen and Cameron are both the first finalists for their respective generation. *The final five castmates in Total Drama Action are the first five to appear in the season's theme song. Likewise, the first five eliminated are the last five to appear in it (not counting the contestants that didn't compete in the season). *In the first three theme songs, Harold is seen doing karate stances over water until he gets hit by something or someone. **Two of the three times, it's Duncan who hits him with something. **His animation sequence in the third opening also matches his sequence in the first one, save for when he gets hit, in which the sequence matches the second opening. *Chris is the first, and currently the only character to be seen in all six theme songs *Chef has been in the second most theme songs, with five. *In the Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action theme songs, Trent and Gwen, Duncan and Courtney, and Bridgette and Geoff are always seen together. **In addition, Leshawna and Harold and Lindsay and Tyler are never seen together in any of the openings, if one doesn't count Lindsay trying to figure out who Tyler is in the third opening. *For every opening Heather appears in, she is shown with a contestant she has a conflict with. **For every opening except Total Drama World Tour she is shown having a physical dispute with said contestant. *Duncan and Courtney are the only couple together in all opening sequences to feature the original contestants. *In the Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Total Drama All-Stars, and Total Drama: Pahkitew Island theme songs, there is a romantic moment that is interrupted right before the theme song ends. **In the Total Drama World Tour theme song, there is no romantic moment, unless one counts Duncan being embarrassed after wanting to help Gwen in front of Courtney, or Sierra holding Cody in her arms. *In the first three theme songs, Duncan is seen laughing at someone's injury, until Courtney ends up stopping him by glaring: **In the Total Drama Island theme song, he laughs at DJ getting attacked by animals and then Courtney stops him by glaring. **In the Total Drama Action theme song, he shoots Harold with a seagull, making him fall into the water. Duncan laughs at Harold until Courtney stops him by glaring at him, and then starts making out with him. **In the Total Drama World Tour theme song, he hits Harold with a paddle, making him fall into water again. Duncan laughs at Harold next to Courtney until he crashes into Gwen's boat, where he looks down at her with a worried look on his face. He is about to help her up, but notices Courtney glaring at him from behind. *Leshawna and Heather are seen physically fighting in the Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action opening sequences. *Justin is seen with a mirror in both the Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action theme songs. *In the Total Drama Island theme song, the neon Total Drama Island sign is seen at the end of the song near the campfire pit. In the actual competition, the sign remains by the campfire pit, and was proven to actually be part of the camp, and not simply part of the theme song. *Izzy is the first person to be seen in a costume in a theme song. **She is dressed as a polar bear in the Total Drama World Tour theme. *Izzy is seen interacting directly or indirectly with Lindsay in the first three opening sequences: **In Total Drama Island, Izzy swings on a vine, accidentally hitting Harold and knocking Lindsay out of the confessional stall. **In Total Drama Action, Izzy runs up to the remains of a hangar that Lindsay blew up and waves at the camera. **In Total Drama World Tour, Izzy scares Lindsay by dressing up as a polar bear. *In the human pyramid in the Total Drama World Tour theme song, the contestants are initially lined up based on what teams they're on: Team Victory is on the bottom row. The middle row features all members of Team Amazon, except that Sierra is switched with Duncan (who, arguably, would've been on Team Amazon had he not quit), and all members of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot are on the top row, along with Sierra (who was originally on that team), with Owen and Izzy on the very top. **Duncan and Gwen and Izzy and Owen are also the only couples together on the human pyramid. *Total Drama Action opening sequence is the only one where the contestants never sing or whistle the theme song. *In the Total Drama World Tour theme song, Tyler, Ezekiel, and Cody (all voiced by Peter Oldring) are all seen next to each other for the first time. *In the final frame of the Total Drama Action opening sequence, Tyler is the only non-contestant sitting on the left side of the stage. *In the Total Drama World Tour theme song, a bra that is identical Leshawna's bra that was seen in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special makes an appearance after a camera appears out of a suitcase. *In both the Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour theme songs, Owen, Harold, Duncan, and Courtney are the first four people seen. *The boat that Courtney, Duncan and at one point, Harold, are on is the same boat that Sierra wove in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2 for Team Amazon. *In the Total Drama World Tour theme song, none of the characters voiced by Peter Oldring had their feet on the ground at the end. Cody was in Sierra's arms, and Tyler and Ezekiel were lying flat on the ground. *In the Total Drama World Tour theme song, when Leshawna and Noah are crossing the street, they seem to be reenacting The Beatles' cover for "Abbey Road." **This is the second time in the series that "Abbey Road" has been parodied. The first being by The Drama Brothers in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. *In the Total Drama World Tour theme song, the baby carriage that Cody is in is the same one that the mother had her baby inside in Broadway, Baby!. *The Total Drama World Tour theme song is the first to feature locations from all around the world, as the previous theme songs featured one area. *In the Total Drama World Tour theme song, the mime seen in Paris is the same one seen in Phobia Factor and Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. *Team Victory being at the bottom of the human-pyramid in the theme song of Total Drama World Tour. This perhaps foreshadows their early downfall in the season. *The Total Drama World Tour theme song is the only one to not feature all the contestants competing in the season, as Blaineley doesn't appear at all. *In the Total Drama World Tour theme song, Alejandro and Heather appear together, making it the first time that the final two of a season appear together in a theme song. *The Total Drama World Tour theme song is the first not to feature Geoff and Bridgette and Trent and Gwen together, as Geoff and Trent did not compete in the season. **Additionally, Gwen and Trent had broken up. *In the Total Drama Island theme song, the two campers that were tied up by Chef, Ezekiel and Noah, are the first campers eliminated from their respective teams. *In the Total Drama Island theme song, six of the seven non-competing contestants in Total Drama Action are all seen consecutively, whereas Ezekiel and Noah were shown, then Eva and Tyler, and finally Katie and Sadie. *The Total Drama Action theme song is the only theme song to show non-competing contestants in it, making the Total Drama World Tour theme song the first opening theme to not feature all of the original twenty two contestants. *The Total Drama: Revenge of the Island opening is the first to not feature any of the original contestant and the first to feature the new contestants. *There are many noticeable similarities between the Total Drama Island opening and the Total Drama: Revenge of the Island opening: **Both follow the same path throughout Camp Wawanakwa (over the dock, off the cliff, through the woods, through the main lodge, onto the beach, and ending at the bonfire pit with the cast whistling the theme song). **The first contestant to appear in both openings is inside the lake (Owen and Cameron). ***Incidentally, the two of them (in their endings) are the winner of their respective seasons. **Both feature a pair of contestants in a boat who are in a relationship, before being interrupted (Bridgette and Geoff; Mike and Zoey), though it occurs at different locations on the island. **Both feature a contestant sitting on a tree stump surrounded by animals (DJ and Dawn). **Both feature a pair of contestants in a boat that goes over a waterfall (Heather and Leshawna, Mike and Zoey). **Both feature a contestant standing on a log over a chasm behind the waterfall that the boat fell off from, before being knocked off the log by another contestant (Harold and Lightning). **Both feature a contestant near the confessional stall (Lindsay and Scott). **Both feature Chef and several of the contestants in the main lodge. ***Incidentally, the first people seen in the lodge behind Chef in both openings are the first people eliminated from their teams in that season (Ezekiel & Staci and Noah & Anne Maria). **After moving out of the main lodge, the camera shows two contestants with an athletic personality (a male and a female) in an activity that the male loses (Tyler losing arm-wrestling to Eva and Brick losing a race to Jo). **A vain contestant is then seen on the dock posing (Justin and Dakota). **At the very end, a couple is leaning in close to each other before someone interrupts them by showing up in between them (Gwen and Trent are interrupted by Cody in the original while Mike and Zoey are interrupted by Chef in the second one). *The Total Drama All-Stars and Total Drama: Pahkitew Island opening sequence are edited, with most of the lyrics cut out. *Total Drama World Tour's sequence is the only one so far to not feature a couple being interrupted. *The opening sequence of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island marks the first time that the first contestant to appear is not underwater. *The first four contestants to appear in the Total Drama: Pahkitew Island intro are coincidentally the first four members of Pimâpotew Kinosewak to be eliminated. *Shawn is the only contestant to not be present in the final shot of the campfire ceremony, in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, as he had run off after being scared by Chris. Goofs *In the third season's opening, when the contestants appear in front of the plane, Noah's cargo bag is missing, even though his parachute is still visible behind him. *When Ezekiel is shown falling at the end of the third theme song, he is not wearing a parachute, but is seen with one after he lands. **Also, Bridgette overlaps his left hand, even though he's seen falling in front of her. *In the fourth season's opening, after Chef Hatchet pulls out noise cancelling headphones, puts them on his ears and starts glaring at Staci, Chef has full set of teeth. *In the first season's opening sequence, when Justin stares at his second mirror, his reflection's left eye (the actual Justin's right eye) blinked, but Justin himself didn't blink that eye. *In Total Drama: Pahkitew Island's opening, Amy's mole is under her left eye when she turns to Rodney. *In the Total Drama All-Stars opening, the left side of Gwen's hair appears cut off by Duncan's hunched shoulder. Category:Songs Category:Total Magical Category:Erin's Total Magical Adventure